


Barb's poem(?) collection

by Its_the_B_sweetpea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Feelings, Multi, Poetry, Random themes, i have a dark mind okay?, well mine at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_the_B_sweetpea/pseuds/Its_the_B_sweetpea
Summary: I make these dumbass poems, so I thought I might as well post them somewhere and see if people would enjoy them. Some are from when I was younger but most is my recent work. Enjoy~





	1. Water in flames

You were everything.

Unreachable, burning.

In my mind, I think, I saw you as more than a human being.

While my burning gaze met yours,

hoping to burn you down like a wildfire.

You froze, a cold, ice statue.

Still the same, kind person, yet a stone.

I mistook you, oh so greatly.

Your image being a burning fire in my mind,

while you were flowing water.

Fire stays, burns until it gives it's all,

turns into ashes.

But water, water never stays, never disappears.

In a moment it's gone, other it freezes.

With this you left me and I realized it all.

But somehow, it made me love you more.


	2. Imperfect

Like hunter stalks its prey.

I feel followed, hunted every day.

Nothing escapes their gaze,

be it my hair, a noise or smell.

Under the judgment of the world I live.

Them knowing more about myself than I ever did.

What I think, what I feel, want,

who cares about all that.

Shadows have their truth, the order,

witch each swear I grow colder and colder.

Until one day I become a stone under your gaze.

But till then. Spare me this hateful glare.

Let me be me.

My mistakes part of it.

I live imperfect, yet utterly happy


	3. Her

In the darkest of pits,

sitting by the lowest of low.

Not a place that would fit,

with that beauty of yours.

I saw it since then,

the treasure you are.

Broken yet masterpiece,

never to be mine.

No painting was worth your trace,

I realized as you tore them apart.

Perhaps the hatred you had for yourself,

perhaps the pain you had in your eyes.

All those cries, curses and blames,

thrown at me through your flames.

You are the muse who leads my life,

and that won't ever change.

I won't let you leave.

Curse and hate me as you want.

But you are my tragic muse.

And tragedy shall be your life.


	4. Games

I am self aware rarely.

Realizing my vision, touch, feel.

Coming to my sensed barely,

how do I even live

Feeling like the life is a game,

where my vision is the screen,

my brain a controller.

Basic function done flawlessly,

tasks and quests - done late or incorrectly.

In those times I realize,

this is no game, this is what I live.

If I fail, no try again is presented,

no hint given or thrown randomly.

Dread washes over me,

sure of my soon death.

In those times, I distract myself by playing games


	5. Hate

Words cannot picture,

or handle the amount of feeling,

of the hate I feel towards you.

Not minding how its consuming.

The bare sight of you twists my stomach,

anger boiling my blood.

I wish you never existed,

so I wouldn't hate like that.

Your words poison all around,

but in the end, you are a clown.

All knowing you're but a sad doll.

And yet, this hate survives it all.

Aware of your poison,

not so rarely plaguing my image.

Makes me hate you even more,

hating the you you're faking.

Threatening to leave for attention,

staying in place amused. I realize how stupid you must feel,

staying in this world unused.

You have no purpose, and so does my hate.

Yet here we are.


	6. Love

Love. What a pain, what a tragedy,

one weeping, other celebrating victory.

Love is a war, bloody battlefield,

people letting their hearts at risks,

risks of pain and suffering.

I don't understand, I don't get it.

Knowing lust, want and need,

love seems to be hidden from me.

I don't  despise it, hell I wish I did,

but the truth is, I'm a hopeless romantic.

Wanting to be swept off my feet.

Embraced in warmth, pampered, loved,

yet the feeling is missing. As much as I want.

Tough still so young,

not even used to keeping feelings in the cage.

I want to love, to feel and need,

but perhaps it's not to be. Perhaps this is for the best.


	7. Parents

****From toys to pens,

from pens to expectations.

The world is trapped,

craving admiration.

Sit straight, back like a ruler,

smile wide for the camera,

straight A's, perfect student,

playing sports like the ones in arena.

"My child is the smartest!"

"Well mine is creative!"

While the first one is depressed

and the second scolded.

In the end, we erase individuality.

Sit straight, hands behind your back,

eyes up, never failing.

With failure comes anger,

with anger comes blame.

Till sick fantasies are fulfilled

and pure soul is ruined.

In unison the crowd claps.

Success, success, success.

My kid is the best.

My kid will go places


	8. Us

You are wrong!

Aren't we all?

You did bad!

Was I alone?

You were mistook!

And so were you.

Thinking I was the only one,

who inside your crumbling mind,

was the evil to plague your kind.

Was I?

Was I...

The one who hurt you so bad.

In reply to the world so sad.

Unintentional, was my wrong done.

And know, no hurt was meant to become.

But here we are.

Despise coloring our minds.

Me and you, you and I.

Crying and yelling out loud.

Hurting each other, yet unable to part.

For all this time


	9. Loneliness

The strangest of things,

probably the worst one too,

came to me one day,

as I say at the war. 

Surrounded by peasants, 

puppets that listened to my every word.

I was, after all, all all alone.

Controlling every string of my toy world. 

There was no one to push back, 

the random of other being.

I realized then, as I sat at my bed, 

with Teddy bear in my hand.

I was to be all alone, while queen of the toy box world.

No voice to bring me out from my fantasy,

I stayed until every step was a courtesy. 

Today I sit, bored in classes.

Watching the world through the thickest of glasses.

Why did my puppets stop listening to me?


	10. Stress

Tik,tik,tik.  
One hit, two, three.  
Fidgeting the pen in my hand.  
It's not that the silence would bother,  
or the people around me, no.  
I cannot stay still.  
My hands and legs  
following my head in endless stress.  
I can't I CAN'T.  
Leave me alone you.  
You plague, you have no end!  
With all the might I push you away,  
yet you come back, again, again.  
Pushing my hands into nervous knot,  
my knees trembling as I sit here.  
Breath heavy, caught in my chest,  
mind stuck in a painless circle.  
As my body gives up,  
there's still no end.  
Sleep leaves me and peace as well.  
This task might be,  
after all,  
my own little hell.


	11. My dear child

~~~~My dear child,  
a river I've cried,  
ponds filled with tears.  
None of the others fixed  
Sorrow of loosing you.  
Only daughter, with hair like her fathers,  
and eyes of my kind.  
Where is, oh where rests,  
my dear, poor child.  
Where has your soul found itself,  
after these unfortunate events.  
Where was your body left,  
those light eyes closed.  
Taken by such monster,  
I've never seen her again,  
only night crying reminds,  
those heartbreaking, quiet sighs.  
That day the flames arose,  
to burn rest of her away.  
Just for the shell to not be found again  
and soul to be lost forever.  
My sons have gone away,  
my daughter dead.  
My dear child,  
forever, never again.


End file.
